custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Sing Along Songs (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Sing Along Songs is a Custom Barney Clip Show and Home Video for Season 3 released on May 13, 1997. On March 8, 2008, It was later re-released under a different title, " Plot Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ spend the day remembering past times from previous episodes Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ Songs #Barney Theme Song #Exercise (Audio Taken from Exercise Circus #Baby Bop Hop (Audio Taken from Twice is Nice #BJ's Song (Audio Taken from Live in New York City #Looby Loo (Audio Taken from Magical Musical Adventure #That's a Home to Me (Audio Taken from Home Sweet Homes End Credit Music Skating Skating Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in the new material of this home video was also seen in "Fun & Games". *The musical arrangements used in the new material of this home video were also heard in "Fun & Games". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *The Season 2 Barney & Friends intro (with the rainbow scene with Season 1's Barney doll, used for Season 2) is used, with clips from this video. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he, Baby Bop and BJ are seen going through the gate door and to the playground *Before "Hello, Hello, Hello" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "Castles So High" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "Hello, Goodbye" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "Up on the Housetop scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "The Wheels on the Bus" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "Walk Across the Street" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "The Exercise Song" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "Ten Little Fingers and Toes" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "It's C-C-C, Cold BRRRR! " scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "The Airplane Song" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "The Barney Bag" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "The Rainbow Song" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "Wiggly in My Toe" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "Colors All Around scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "Books Are Fun!" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "Who Took the Cookies?" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "It's Nice Just to Be Me" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Another time Barney does not turn back into a doll. Instead, After the song "I Love You", he says "I hope we had fun with songs. It's time for us to go home now. And remember, I love you". Then he, Baby Bop and BJ leave the treehouse. And it fades to the end credits *The preview for this video is announced by the same announcer from "Barney's Colors & Shapes" Episode Video 2-Pack preview. And the annoucer character name was Barney's Sing Along Songs Previews Cover Arts Original 1997 release 2008 re-release Gallery